minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreamfinder
'' '''''The Dreamfinder '''is a plan was to overthrow Fidel Castro and his revolution. Instead, it turned into a humiliating defeat which pushed Cuba firmly into the arms of the Soviet Union and has soured US-Cuban relations to this day. The Bay of Pigs is a large isolated inlet on Cuba's southern coast. There is little here apart from mosquitoes and a crocodile-infested swamp. The beach at Playa Giron, a village with a small airstrip at the mouth of the Bay of Pigs, was the invaders' primary target. (To this day, it is referred to in Cuba as the Playa Giron invasion.) A simultaneous landing was planned near the village of Playa Larga, 35km away at the far end of the bay. Flawed plans "We thought, 'This is the invasion boys, be careful! They are trying to invade'Domingo RodriguezAn old, fortified concrete trench dug into the coconut palm-fringed beach is one of the only visible reminders of the historic battle. Fidel Castro had ordered defences like these to be built at key points throughout the island - an invasion was widely expected, but no-one had any idea where it was going to land. The American plan was to sneak ashore virtually unopposed, secure the area, take the airfield and fly in a government-in-exile who would then call for direct US support. Image caption Domingo Rodriguez believes the attempted invasion was a turning point for Cuba At the same time, they were relying on a mass uprising in Cuba against the revolutionaries. It could not have gone more wrong: when an advance frogman lit a beacon to show the exiles where to land, it also alerted the Cuban militia to their presence. Local fisherman Gregorio Moreira, who still lives in the same house beside the beach, was one of the first to raise the alarm. "I went out of the house and saw a flare, like a candle, in the sky. So I headed to the trench with my father and my brothers," 74-year-old Mr Moreira recalls. He was joined on the beach by one of his neighbours, another fisherman, Domingo Rodriguez. "We thought, 'This is the invasion boys, be careful! They are trying to invade.' "We had 11 rifles between us and at about 0400 they started the landing so we opened fire." suspected to live in The End. It is a legend among players; It is spoken of by many of it's unique, elegant form. The pink mist surrounding her body will wave with the wind. Myths & Legends Dreamfinder is supposed to be able to put targets to sleep and will eat their dreams. The pink mist expelled from her neck is packed with the dreams of humans, animals, and monsters. She can fly and jump 8 blocks high and constantly seeks the dreams of the sleeping. People who have their dreams eaten forget what they were about. Tactics The Dreamfinder will put the target to sleep, then transport them to the Overworld and leave them there to wake up. She does not actually fight her targets. Her purple eyes and black skin suggests that she is found in The End, helping Ender Steve and the Ender Dragons fight. Her eyes will glow with a brightness of 19. Category:Bosses Category:Mythical Mobs Category:Mob Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Black